I Really Do Hate My Siblings
by MAINEiac5858
Summary: Quick one-shot with Will, Nico, and my OC. sorry I suck at summaries!


**AN**

**I know that I haven't updated in forever and that I said that I would try to get a chapter up each week but softball season is starting and I have no time. Anyways, this is just a little Solangelo-ish sibling rivalry one-shot I have wanted to do for forever, but have had no time or motivation to write until now. Please, enjoy! Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

I blasted Numb by Linkin Park on my Hephaestus-Cabin-monster-free iPhone. I then picked up my latest cheap, second hand, paperback murder mystery. I knew who the killer was. I always did, still, it was fun reading about the drama going on in the main character's life. A widow in her 30's, Maggie was a force to be reckoned with. Half the stuff she did was illegal, but she doesn't care.

As I was about to lose myself in the book, I heard my cabin door bang open. I inwardly groaned. My personal idiot, I mean, brother and his "friend" have forgotten about me (to be fair, they _were_ on a quest the first three days I was here) more times than any of us would care to admit, and they just kicked the door open, _not even bothering to come up for air_. I don't care if they're "in love" and all that crap, I need space.

"Get a room, you two," I shout at them "preferably _not_ mine!"

They jump apart, red faced and out of breath. My brother groans, his aforementioned friend does not. He giggles, apologizes, and kisses my brother goodbye.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Zoe. Zoe Morte. I was recently claimed by Hades, so, yes. My brother is Nico Di Angelo. His "friend" is Will Solace. I know that the typical Hades child is dark and mysterious and has some tragic sob story. I don't.

I was raised in an old cottage in South Bristol, Maine. I lived by this tiny beach on a private road that no one drove down, so the beach was always _completely empty_. Girls my age came to visit the other cottages in the summer, but I always stayed away, preferring to pick sea glass, or collect shells in solitude.

The thing is, I don't regret _not_ making friends. I knew I was different. I saw bad things, people in pain, I felt it. I could tell whenever I walked over a grave that bones lay at my feet. I could feel their agony. Hazel got riches, Nico souls, and I got bones. I can't resurrect legions of dead warriors, but I can manipulate bones, in a live body, or a dead one, with no problem. This talent makes for _great_ revenge, for changing bone structures is a highly uncomfortable thing. _For the victim_.

"Again?" I ask him. "That's the third time this week. I know that he's 'the one' but I need some time to recover from the last time. Not forgetting your sister is a great way to keep her eyeballs properly functioning,"

"I know," he says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Yeah, and I promise to listen to One Direction for the rest of my life. Never gonna happen" I choke out, trying to restrain hysterical laughter. At that point I give up. I crack up, and start rolling all over my bunk, until I fall off. That produces more laughter. Nico is not red anymore. He actually looks quite mad.

Oh crap.

I run as fast as I can, and just as he's about to catch me, I find Will. I jump behind him and use him as a shield against my crazy brother."

No, please, I beg for your mercy, O great one!"

Needless to say, he didn't think that was as funny as it was supposed to be. Oh well. He didn't think it was funny when I shrunk the bones in his sword hand so he couldn't attack me.

Hehehe. Tiny hands. Hehehe.

Off topic. Anyways. I learned today that using my brother's boyfriend as a shield is a surefire way to _not_ die at the hands of Nico. He tried to get me until I made his foot bones into those of a Boston terrier's. I thought that it was funny. He didn't. So I ran again. He was slowed by the dog feet, but that didn't stop him. So I did what any demigod in my position would do. I bribed the Stoll brothers to slow him down. Now he has purple fingernails, a pink jacket, orange hair, and he looks madder than ever before.

It was hysterical. Will thought he was adorable. Nico was furious. I was hiding in a tree. My weapon of choice, a flaming whip that I "borrowed" from Alecto, at the ready. I was worried that the light from the fire would give away my position before I finally avenged my poor broken eyes. Unfortunately, for Nico, he was too mad to notice me.

At that point, he gave up. I still decided to watch my back, though. He was a slippery rat to catch, and if he got Travis and Connor on his side, I was doomed.

**LATER THAT DAY**

I headed back to my cabin after dinner, hoping to catch up on my latest murder mystery. So far, Maggie hadn't figured out the killer. She was close. Think harder, Maggie, harder! I plugged in my earbuds and turned up the volume. Basket Case by Green Day came on and I got lost in the music and the mystery.

As I was about to finish a chapter, I felt something cold press agenst my lower back, and turned to find a tiny metal helicopter sitting on top of me. Attached to it was a note.

_Zoe,_

_You messed with the wrong person. I will personally see to it that you are punished in any way I please. Finish your silly little book, but know this, I will have my revenge._

_-Ghost King_

No. No, no, no. This is not happening. Curse his ability to write ominous notes. Stupid brothers. I- I guess I just-

No, Zoe. Get a hold of yourself. I did. I brushed it off, and continued to read. I just couldn't help but look over my shoulder, and hope he was joking.

**Nico POV**

I knew that that note would mess with Zoe. What had started as a bit of teasing turned to a sibling argument, was now a full out prank war. I had gotten the entire Hermes cabin on my side. Next was the Aphrodite cabin. With the tricksters and the charmspeakers on my side, I couldn't lose. I walked up to the cabin and failed to notice the lack of perfume. Maybe if I did register it, I brushed it off as Piper's doing.

Looking back, I should have been more careful. Zoe was well known for her skill with revenge. I should have noticed the misplacement of the love goddess' cabin. I should have noticed the lack of giggling. I should have noticed the Aphrodite campers tanning by the lake. I should have noticed the Hecate campers surrounding the cabin. I didn't.

It had been a week since I dyed Zoe's hair black and green, and she hasn't spoken to me at all. I thought she was just mad, but the minute I felt the mist melt, and a mix of paint and glitter rain down on me. Only one thought ran through my head.

_I really do hate my sibling._


End file.
